


once the storm is over

by Alenacantfly



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carlos is very proud of matteo, matteo and david are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: They resumed their conversation as David and Matteo settled down and Carlos watched as Matteo immediately cuddled into David's side, David shifting to let him and pulling him closer with an arm around him. Matteo relaxed into him, his entire body going lax and oh-Carlos had seen Matteo when he was so depressed he couldn't make his body move, but he had never seen him so relaxed that he might fall asleep just because someone was cuddling with him. Matteo felt safe with David. That was obvious.----------------------aka Carlos is finally feeling the vibes





	once the storm is over

Carlos had noticed it before. Matteo had become much more confident in saying what he really thinks, actively participating instead of just reacting. He had shut the idea of a demonstration down and had reminded them all that it should be David's decision, because this was about David after all. He had started freely joking about his sexuality, teasing the other boys. Carlos couldn't help but feel proud of him.

.

Matteo was more quiet today though. He seemed tired. But maybe because he had spent the last few days with David. 

David.

The boys were meeting him officially as Matteo's boyfriend for the first time today and Carlos was excited to see the two of them together. To see who made Matteo so happy and confident and ready to come out of his shell more. He wondered what their relationship dynamic might be like. Matteo needed someone to balance him out.

.

In the end meeting David for the first time was very anti-climactic and low-key. David greeted them with a casual "hey" and Jonas made space for the couple. They resumed their conversation as David and Matteo settled down and Carlos watched as Matteo immediately cuddled into David's side, David shifting to let him and pulling him closer with an arm around him. Matteo relaxed into him, his entire body going lax and oh-

Carlos had seen Matteo when he was so depressed he couldn't make his body move, but he had never seen him so relaxed that he might fall asleep just because someone was cuddling with him. Matteo felt safe with David. That was obvious.

And David was quick to participate in the conversation, comfortable with his boyfriend in his arms. Carlos was glad to see it. Even if they turned out to be that obnoxious couple that gives relationship advice and finishes each other sentences. They were so in tune with each other, they even rolled their eyes and turned their heads at the same time, mirroring each other.

Even Abdi's teasing didn't manage to throw David off. He only turned to Matteo with a low "oh, did he?" and his amused smile didn't falter. They were so secure in their relationship, so very clearly in love that Carlos was sure everyone would be able to see it on their faces. 

.

When the boys left Matteo and David were still cuddling on the couch, but Matteo had shifted closer and closer to David as time had passed and was now almost sitting in his lap, while David held him more firmly. They said a quick goodbye, before returning to their own conversation in hushed and teasing whispers. Carlos wasn't sure if he wanted to be able to hear what they were saying as Matteo's cheeks were heating up and he started squirming. He heard David whisper a low "later" that sounded a lot like a promise and hurried to follow Abdi and Jonas out the door. 

There were some things he really didn't need to know about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> "And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm is all about."  
> \- Haruki Murakami
> 
> That's the quote where the title comes from :)
> 
> inspired by Carlos' proud smile in Montag 18.12, when David and Matteo were giving Abdi advice and my own feelings as a proud mother of these two idiot sons
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!  
> 


End file.
